


Not such a Monster

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [26]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Not such a Monster

The battle had been short, and brutal; with both men sustaining much bruising. It only ended when one man was felled by a particularly vicious chop to the throat. Tied to a chair and watching on, the face of twenty-two-year-old Mary Bocelli was a mask of terror, as the man who had kidnapped her dropped heavily to the ground. An ugly purple bruise was already spreading across his neck. The blond man, who had come to her rescue, turned to face her and she couldn’t help but shrink back slightly.

Although he had a pleasant appearance, there was a look of pure venom in his eyes, which was terrifying to Mary. This was merely a vestige of the adrenaline he’d had in him for the fight, and it had quickly disappeared. Mary, however, found herself even more scared of this man than she had been of her captor. Throughout the fight he had appeared more like a snarling animal, or a monster, than as a human. He was much smaller than Mary’s kidnapper, but he had fought with a power she couldn’t believe. 

In reality, she knew she the blond man was there to save her, but what she had seen in his eyes was not the look of ‘Prince Charming’. To her, he had looked to be a professional killer, which she had no doubt he was. Her father was a powerful man, and knew how to get the help he needed, when he needed it.

“Miss Bocelli?” the blond man asked.

His voice surprised her. It was deeper, and softer than she’d expected, with a slight accent.

“Y...yes,” she replied.

“I am Illya Kuryakin of the U.N.C.L.E.,” he told her as he undid the ropes binding her. “The ambassador is waiting for you at your hotel.”

“Daddy?”

At the mention of her father Mary began to sob. She had been brought up to be strong in the face of adversity, but the shock of the last few hours finally caught up with her. She began to visibly tremble and, suddenly, she felt the strong arms of Mr Kuryakin wrapping around her. He held Mary tightly, but gently, and told her that she was safe now. Despite her thoughts of only moments before, she did indeed feel safe in his arms.

“Everything okay, Tovarisch,” asked Napoleon Solo, entering the room.

“Miss Bocelli is in a state of shock, but she will be fine,” Illya told him. “Would you take her to her father, while I clean up here?”

Mary looked to the man Mr Kuryakin was talking to and was surprised to see a handsome, friendly face. He wasn’t a bit like his colleague, and looked every bit the ‘Prince Charming’ of her fantasies. Napoleon introduced himself and invited Mary to go with hm. Before she left, she quietly thanked Illya. She was rewarded with a bright, beautiful smile, which completely dispelled the monster she had witnessed a few minutes previously.


End file.
